


Agreed?

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Future Breeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: There is a way to create more angels, which Samandriel has agreed to. Now Cas just needs to convince Dean and Sam to help.





	Agreed?

“We are running out of angels, Dean,” Castiel hissed through his teeth.  He was trying to get Dean to understand the urgency and necessity of their situation.

“And  _this_  is how we fix that?” Dean asked, incredulously.  

Castiel sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.  “Yes, for the hundredth time, yes.  This is the only way that we can create more angels.  And he has agreed to it already, so there is no problem that I can see.”

Dean looked over to where Samandriel was sitting in the map room, hopefully out of earshot of their conversation.  He looked so small, but Dean knew that the angel had a lot of power.  Plus, he’d taken an Omega vessel, which was rare for angels.  That was the whole reason why they were here.

“It really has to be him?  I mean, this is weird, Cas,” Dean said again, bracing his hands on the table in front of him and letting his head hang down.

“Dean,” Sam finally spoke up from where he was standing.  “It’s the least we can do.  It’s the  _angels_ , Dean.”

Dean looked up to see the seriousness in his brother’s eyes before nodding.  “Okay, fine.  We’ll do it.”

Castiel sighed from relief.  “Thank you, Dean.  Heaven will be in your debt, you can believe that.”

Dean grunted, maybe a “Great,” but Castiel couldn’t be sure.  Dean was already heading in to the other room to where Samandriel sat.

“You’re sure about this?” Dean asked, as though Samandriel was as young and naïve as his vessel looked.

Samandriel stood and nodded.  “You’ve agreed?”  He looked to Sam, who had followed Dean in the room.

“Yeah, we’ve, ah,” Dean looked anywhere but Samandriel’s face.  “We’ve agreed.”

“Wonderful,” Samandriel said, smiling.  “Right this way, then.”

He walked down the hallway of the bunker, leading them to Dean’s room as though they’d never seen it before.  Castiel stayed in the library, giving them a bit of privacy.

He felt slightly bad for the way things were working out, but it had to be.  The only way to make more angels was for an Omega angelic vessel to be impregnated by Alpha vessels, whether currently inhabited or not.  There was an additional spell, of course, which would occur after the act.

If Sam and Dean, both Alphas and true vessels for archangels, couldn’t get Samandriel pregnant, Castiel was afraid it is the beginning of the end of angelkind.


End file.
